The structure of the triglycerides and phosphatidyl cholines and identity of the cholesteryl esters in the plasma lipoprotein classes from normal persons and patients with Types IV and V hyperlipoproteinemia will be determined. An attempt will be made to relate differences to postulated metabolic defects.